


Ideas that i dont know what to do with

by DeepDarkThoughts



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oneshot Prompts Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDarkThoughts/pseuds/DeepDarkThoughts
Summary: So I NEED SOMEONE to write these for me because i have so many ideas for stories but i'm really bad at writing and would do them no justice. I might attempt to write them but i cant promise anything good, anyway this is just gonna be a bunch of oneshot ideas i have had at night when trying to get to sleep. Enjoy i guess :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Ideas that i dont know what to do with

Quakity x jshlatt – set after quackity left to go to pogtopia with tommy, jshlatt sets up a meeting with just him with fundy(keeping tabs and lists of what is said, every so often shlatt turns to him and gets him to jot stuff down) and then Wilbur, tommy, tubbo and quackity He ten proceeds to beg for quack back, saying he will do anything to get him back, bargain first saying he wants him to stop drinking (shlatt says he has already done this, as soon as he left), he then asks for little things until he asks for jshlatt to step down as president (at this point shlatt is on the floor begging somehow) and shlatt agrees and quackity sees how dedicated and sorry he is and runs over to kiss him (grabs the horns which in this story no one is allowed to do but everyone is shock as they also didn’t even know they were together). After this quackity puls back and says that instead of stepping back from being president then they are gonna make a coalition government between Wilbur, tubbo and themselves (not tommy because he is irresponsible) and shlatt says okay. Quackity turns to ask Wilbur and the lot, Wilbur says no while tubbo says yes, they argue slightly until quackity ass for a final tinme if he is sure. After a no from Wilbur, quack does a sign he still remembers and fighters come from the trees or a trap he trusts has been set is set off and captures the boys, the story ends on the 2 walking away from them/Wilbur being captures together and it kinda fades out. 

DreamxGeorge – set in like a irl Minecraft type world – its soulmates and its different types depending on the people, like some are first words, some are marks ext. Dream and George have pics, George has the smiley face for dream and dream has a cartoon version of Georges goggles. They met each other years ago and were the first people to go to the nether nd were the people to kill the ender dragon. However, dream did both first and so people just know him and George is unknown. When defeating the ender dragon, George ‘died’ and dream had to leave him behind. Once out the end, dream was sad and met sapnap, karl, bad and skeppy. Bad and skeppy are soulmates while sapnap and karl also are. They all live together and dream still has Georges broken pair of goggles on the mantel piece in their house but refuses to tell them about it. Years go by and they all don’t know much about dream, only that he never takes his mask off and they don’t know his real name (they all think its dream). One day there is a knock at the door and a hooded man is there. They are all home apart from dream and are suspicious of them. They ask if a man with a smiley mask lives there and they auto get all protective of dream not knowing their intention. Suddenly dream appears behind them on their garden and seeing the others with their guard up gets defensive. The hooded man sighs longingly not being bothered by the attention/threat at all. They sigh and just say ‘oh cmon, you’re getting all defensive on me’ and dream recognises it from somewhere but doesn’t quite get it. They talk a little about how he needs to leave and then the hooded man just says something like ‘cmon Clay, you know me,’ and clay suddenly realises and drops his sword and falls to his knees, the other are in shock, never seeing dream like this and the hooded man drops his cape an they all see the familiar goggles and kinda figure it out, George walks to dream and they share a cute moment and George removes dream mask which shocks everyone because they had never seen it removed before and dream doesn’t even move away, they kiss and hug and it all end with them running to have some alone time or something together.

Bad x skep – So its again in like a irl Minecraft world where skeppy and bad are together but no one knows but they suspect. The ideas based off of bads minecraft skin, so he is a normal person usually but if he gets angry enough that he swears, then the shadow/dark part of his skin takes over and he becomes like a monster thing and attacks anyone/defending what he thought was in trouble. One day bad and the whole gang are hanging out, like its tommy, tubbo, Wilbur, techno, quackity, dream, sapnap and George. Skeppy had gone to grab lunch for him and bad or something. So quackity and tommy are winding bad up, saying stupid things about him and skeppy and bad gets riled up but wont swear, then tommy goes to far and says something like ‘I don’t even know why skeppy likes you, me and him are best friends’ or something cooler then that. Bad then turns and say ‘What the fuck did you just say’ and everyone is shocked he swore. Suddenly in place of bad, there is a shadow monster thing and dream and techno take over and be all protective, pully tommy and tubbo and other back shouting that they have no idea what happened (none of them having seen this before apart from skeppy). So while dream and techno are attacking him, bad is getting angrier and more wound up and so the fight is looking bad. Soon skeppy comes back and just sighs as he knows whats going on. He slowly walks up to bad, addressing the other, saying things like ‘what have you all done’ and shouts at dream and techno to stop fighting bad. They both look confused but after never seeing skeppy this angry and sure before they fall back and leave it too him. Slowly the approaches bad and the monster is almost like a big dog creature with how it acts, he runs to skeppy and falls down in front of him looking for love, (no one else knew what was happening so they go ready to attack if skeppy got hurt). Skeppy gently pets bad on the head and whispers sweet nothings in bads ear and slowly bad turns back into himself, with his head lay in skeppys lap. Bads eyes slowly flutter open and he says ‘it happened again didn’t it?’ to skeppy which skeppy nods but assures him that it wasn’t his fault, no one blamed him and just to go back to sleep. Bad falls asleep against him and everyone else slowly approaches asking question. Skeppy shushes them all and gets angry. Shout whispering at them all and asking what happened though makes a statement that he knows it must have been about him which they all agree too. Tommy and quackity say its their fault and apologize and skeppy says just don’t do it again or something. Slowly they all leave and as it’s a good day outside, skeppy and bad stay on the field, bad asleep in skeppys lap. 


End file.
